Kaichou CLover
by Framboise Versailles
Summary: Él y ella se conocen en la escuela, pero... ¿Es allí donde se conocen por primera vez? -/- En las cartas más que letras se encuentran sentimientos escondidos, y más que la apariencia lo que cuenta allí es el corazón.
1. Ella

**Hola a todos! Soy Lightning-Voltagestorm, pero por alguna razón mi anterior cuenta apareció vacia ¬¬ Me borraron todo :'(  
Esta será mi nueva historia y primera en esta cuenta, ya no tengo tantas faltas de ortografía como antes y esta nueva idea me encantó *-*  
Espero y la disfruten, el próximo capítulo lo subiré mañana (21/04/2012), ya que este primer capítulo está dividido en dos: Ella y Él. Hoy le toca a ella.**

**¡A LEER!**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Jun Mochizuki-sama.  
**

* * *

**C, pronunciado por los japoneses: "Shi"  
Shi, suena igual a "She".  
She = Ella**

**Lover = Amante**  
**She Lover = Ella Amante**  
**She is my Lover = Ella es mi amante.**

* * *

**-Te estaré esperando, no importa cuanto tiempo pase- **Esas fueron mis palabras hace 5 años, antes de que él se fuera por un largo tiempo al extranjero. Él me prometió que regresaría.

Solíamos jugar todos los días saliendo de la escuela en un parque cerca de nuestras casas, eramos vecinos. Desde los 3 años nos conocimos, teníamos la misma edad e íbamos en el mismo salón en la primaria. Él era mi mejor amigo y lo extrañaría todo el tiempo que no estuviera conmigo.

Cuando se fue, comenzamos a enviarnos cartas, nos escribíamos sobre cualquier cosa, sólo para saber uno del otro y no sentirnos tan alejados. Yo siempre esperaba ansiosa a sus respuestas.

Poco a poco los temas fueron escaseando, y de repente, las respuestas comenzaron a ser diferentes. Mi corazón se aceleraba al leer sus cartas y mis manos temblaban al responderlas. No lo entendía bien.

Durante el tiempo que no estuvo nunca corté mi cabello, lo tenía largo hasta las caderas y mi cuerpo comenzó a cambiar.

**"Iré a verte".**

Leer eso me hizo saltar de alegría, él vendría para navidad, pero apesar de eso había algo que me preocupaba: Aquella niña que él conocía ya no era la misma, había cambiado y ella tenía miedo, miedo a que no la reconociera.

Entonces aquel día por fin llegó, él también era diferente, y al igual que yo, estaba preocupado por ello. Pero al confesar que yo sentía lo mismo, sólo pudimos reírnos y nos olvidamos por completo de eso. No seríamos niños para siempre, ambos lo sabíamos. No podíamos comportarnos tan salvajemente como antes, pero sí podríamos divertirnos juntos.

Él sólo se quedaría por dos días: El primer día visitamos varias tiendas, él me compró cosas, estaba realmente apenada, no sabía como responder a aquellos obsequios; El segundo día comenzó a nevar, estábamos en un parque y yo miraba el cielo, él estaba a mi lado y me llamó, yo lo miré y me robó mi primer beso.

Cuando se tuvo que ir continuamos con las cartas, pero tiempo después dejó de contestar. Estaba preocupada, quería saber de él aunque fuera un poco, me sentía sola. Pasaron los meses, pero él no volvió a contestar, tal vez ya no le gustaba, así que mejor me rendí, no quería ser una molestia para él. Pero al parecer no fue así...

Él volvió a contestar, se disculpó amablemente y me sentía aliviada, pero dejamos de un lado el romance y encontramos nuevos temas entretenidos de que hablar.

Nuestras primeras cartas eran sólo pensamientos de dos niños que se querían como hermanos; Las segundas hacían mi corazón palpitar sin poder frenarse; Y con las terceras, me di cuenta de lo mucho que estaba enamorada de él.

**Kaichou CLover: **  
Capítulo I Parte I **(Ella)**

Mi nombre es Alice, tengo 15 años, mido 1.50m, cabello negro azabache y lacio, ojos violeta y soy la presidenta de la escuela: -Insertar nombre aquí-

Hoy caminaba por los pasillos supervisando que todos estuvieran dentro de sus salones, cuando choqué contra alguien, a quien se le cayeron sus libros al suelo.

**-Lo siento- **Se disculpó mientras acomodaba sus lentes y recogía sus libros. Era un chico de cabello negro y no estaba segura de qué color eran sus ojos, los lentes no me dejaban verlo bien.

**-Deberías estar en clase- **Le dije molesta, mi trabajo era que todo estuviera a la perfección y él lo estaba arruinando.

**-Enserio, lo siento- **Se levantó.

Lo miré a la cara **-No te había visto por aquí, ¿Eres el chico nuevo?-**

**-Sí, mi nombre es Gilbert Nightray, estudiante de intercambio de la clase 2 A-**

**-Ya veo, ¿De dónde vienes?-**

**-Italia-**

**-Italia- **Susurré. _**"Donde vive él"**_** -Si deseas puedo mostrarte la escuela durante el almuerzo, de todos modos mi trabajo es informarte de todo aquí-**

**-Muchas gracias, estaría agradecido-**

**-Bien, nos vemos a esa hora. Date prisa a entrar a tu salón, no querrás una primera falta en tu primer día de clase-**

**-Gracias- **Se fue.

**-Ya es hora de que yo entre también- **Me dije.

~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~

**En el receso:**

1. Cafetería:

**-Esta es la cafetería, te recomendaría llegar siempre temprano, la fila se vuelve larga. Ten pensado lo que vayas a comprar para no atrasar a los demás-**

2. Sala del consejo:

**-Aquí puedes solicitar ayuda, yo soy la presidenta y ese que vez ahí- **Señalé a Jack- **es el vicepresidente y...- **Ahí estaba Break **-ya que están solos, supongo que es su esclavo sexual-**

**-Kaichou, ¿Qué cosas dice?- **Dijo Break **-¿Yo esclavo sexual de alguien? ¿No querrá decir que Jack es mi esclavo sexual?-**

**-¡Break!- **Gritó alterado Jack, el chico nuevo estaba desorientado.

**-Necesito estar a solas con mi esclavo, el tiempo es valioso- **Continuó molestando Break **-Cierren bien la puerta al salir-**

Nos salimos de allí, la cara del pobre chico que había presenciado aquella discusión estaba pálida.

**-Discupalos, en realidad no son nada de eso. Sólo les gusta estar de idiotas todo el día, pero si llegan a hacer algo más juro que...- **Apreté las manos en un puño, pero reaccioné que estaba con alguien más **-Simplemente no les prestes atención-**

Le mostré donde quedaban las duchas, los baños, las canchas, la alberca y los clubes. Claro, eso nos tomó más de la hora del almuerzo, tuve que pedir permiso para ello y saltar clases.

Regresamos a donde estaban los casilleros.

**-Si tienes algún problema, duda o lo que sea, puedes venir conmigo- **Dije de espaldas a él.

**-De acuerdo, muchas...- **Me volteé para mirarlo, me quedé sin habla. Nunca me fijé cuando se deshizo de sus lentes **-¿Pasa algo?- **Me miró confundido.

**-No es nada, nada en realidad- **Contesté nerviosa **-Entonces nos vemos- **Di media vuelta.

¡¿Cómo una persona puede cambiar tanto sin lentes?

* * *

**Ahora toca la segunda parte y la que le da sentido a todo: Él.  
****Espero y les haya gustado.  
****Nos vemos pronto, muchas gracias por leer.  
**  
**(^-^)^[Bye bye]**


	2. Él

**Hola! Hola! ^^ Aquí la segunda parte del primer capítulo, la historia de él.  
Posiblemente suba el siguiente cap. hasta el Viernes o Sábado, creo que así me organizaré.**

**¡A LEER!**

* * *

Cuando era un niño fui abandonado por mis padres, ellos eran personas de clase alta, pero se iban todo el día a gastar su dinero sólo en ellos.

Yo me quedaba en casa esperando su llegada, normalmente regresaban después de una semana, pero la última vez ya no fue así. Jamás supe qué pasó con ellos.

Mis tíos me adoptaron, ellos vivían en Florencia y tuve que irme de Roma, mi ciudad natal.

Mi tío era buena persona, solía viajar mucho a causa de su trabajo y me traía regalos de cada viaje que hacía; Mi tía era mala, pensaba que mi tío la engañaba con otra mujer, y para desquitarse me golpeaba.

A los 14 años tuve la oportunidad de regresar a Roma, busqué trabajo para pagar mis estudios y la renta de algún departamento. Tenía dinero de cuando vivía con mis padres, pero no quería usarlo, quería ganar mis propias cosas.

Al poco tiempo de mudarme comenzaron a llegar cartas. No las quise abrir, ya que eran para el antiguo residente, pero me entró curiosidad. Una carta nueva llegaba cada semana, y la tentación fue tan grande que comencé a leerlas una por una. Eran de una niña que enviaba cartas a su novio, busqué la dirección de la persona que vivía antes allí para entregárselas, ya que parecían de mucha importancia.

Fui a aquella casa, pero me encontré que el chico al que le enviaban las cartas ya tenía novia, al parecer se olvidó de la otra. Me sentí culpable, no sabía porqué, pero para no sentirme tan mal, decidí responderle a ella como si fuera "él".

Le escribí como si fuera una simple tarea, pero de alguna manera cuando ella me contestó sentí una gran alegría, tal vez porque era la primera vez que a alguien le importaba lo que yo tuviera que decir.

Seguí escribiéndole, ella era una persona agradable, yo podía contarle lo que sentía y aún así ella no se burlaba como los demás harían. Así me enamoré de ella.

Aquello duró por un año, hasta que decidí estudiar en Japón.

**Kaichou CLover  
**Capítulo I Parte II **(El)**

Mi nombre es Gilbert, 17 años, altura de 1.78, cabello negro, ojos dorados y soy un estudiante transferido de Italia.

Hoy era mi primer día de clases en una escuela de Japón, y de mala suerte me levanté tarde, no tuve tiempo de desayunar, y salí de casa corriendo. Me sentí como el típico chico de preparatoria/bachillerato de anime, que salía corriendo con una rebanada de pan en la boca.

Llegué a la escuela, cambié mis zapatos, saqué mis libros del casillero, pero en el camino al aula choqué contra una chica, y al parecer no era cualquier persona.

**-Lo siento- **Me disculpé al mismo tiempo que acomodaba mis lentes y recogí mis libros que se me habían caído.

**-Deberías estar ya en clase-** Me dijo molesta y con tono de superioridad, como supuse desde el principio, ella era la Kaichou.

**-Enserio, lo siento- **Volví a decir para no meterme en más problemas.

Me miró a la cara y yo hice lo mismo. Me sorprendí, ella era... **-No te había visto por aquí, ¿eres nuevo o algo así?-**

**-Sí, mi nombre es Gilbert Nightray, estudiante de intercambio de la clase 2 A- **Respondí rápidamente.

**-Ya veo, ¿De dónde vienes?-**

**-Italia-**

**-Si deseas puedo mostrarte la escuela durante el almuerzo, de todos modos mi trabajo es informarte de todo aquí-**

**-Muchas gracias, estaría agradecido-**

**-Bien, nos vemos a esa hora. Date prisa a entrar a tu salón, no querrás una primera falta en tu primer día de clases-**

**-Gracias-** Di media vuelta y me fui.

_**"Pequeña, ojos un levemente rasgados color violeta, piel blanca, cabello negro..."**_

Aquella chica era...

_**"realmente hermosa". **_

~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~

**-Él es Gilbert Nightray, su nuevo compañero de clase. Favor de tratarlo bien- **Me presentó el profesor.

**-Gusto en conocerlos- **Dije nervioso.

Todos guardaron silencio, me miraban de pies a cabeza. Me dio miedo, no sabía qué hacer, mi día había empezado tan mal que probablemente me caería frente a todos al dar el primer paso a mi lugar, sobretodo porque me ponían nervioso con esas miradas.

De un momento a otro todos comenzaron a hablarme, me hacían muchas preguntas, yo intentaba contestar a todas ellas, pero habían veces que todos hablaban al mismo tiempo que no podía entenderlos.

Me fui a mi lugar y dejé mi mochila en el suelo.

**-Que chico tan mal educado, las mochilas se cuelgan detrás de las bancas. ¿Que no ves anime?- **Me dijo un tipo de cabello completamente blanco y ojos rojos **-Ya veo, eres extranjero, dudo que conozcas algo como eso-**

**-Esto... yo...-**

**-Mi nombre es Break- **Sonrió **-¿Quieres un dulce?- **Preguntó sosteniendo una caja de chocolates.

**-Claro- **Contesté para no sonar maleducado.

**-Abre la boca ahh...-** Eso fue extraño, ¡¿Un chico alimentando a otro chico? Tal vez eso es normal en este país **-Ahh...- **Me acercó el chocolate **-Ahhmm... - **Cambió de dirección y se lo comió, después comenzó a reír **-Vaya tipo más raro, ¿En tu país es normal que un hombre alimente a otro? ¿O será qué...- **Sonrió y se acercó a mí como si fuera a besarme.

Me alejé desesperadamente y me caí de la silla.

**-Break, deja de molestar a tan temprana hora- **Se acercó un tipo rubio y ojos esmeralda que me ayudó a levantarme **-Mi nombre es Jack, soy el vicepresidente, gusto en conocerte. Eres extranjero ¿no?, ¿De dónde eres?-**

Él también parecía extranjero, y el tal tipo Break tenía características de extraterrestre o alguna cosa anormal.

**-Roma- **Contesté.

**-¡¿Roma?-** Dijo sorprendido.

**-Sí, Jack- **Dijo Break** -De los idiotas que usan letras en vez de números-**

**-No, nosotros en realidad...- **Intenté hablar.

**-Deja de molestar, Break **-Lo regañó Jack y después me miró- **Bueno, entonces desde ahora comerás con nosotros-**

**-Yo... Lo lamento, tengo que hacer algo a la hora del almuerzo-**

**-¿Me estás negando algo? Entonces, por rechazar a tu rey...-** Su personalidad cambió drasticamente **-Serás nuestro esclavo e irás con nosotros después de clase todos los días para obedecerlos, no importa si tienes algo que hacer a esa hora. Asegúrate de cancelar TODOS tus compromisos que sean después de clases, porque a esa hora serás nuestro-**

**-Eso es Jack-kun- **Sonrió Break **-Gilbert-kun me agrada, tenerlo todo el día para nosotros será perfecto- **Sonrió, pero esta vez de forma macabra.

¡¿Qué les pasaba a estos dos? ¡¿Estaban mal de la cabeza? No vine a Japón a ser esclavo, ni mucho menos para ser molestado por un tipo extraterrestre. Pero aún así,...

...así comenzó nuestra amistad.

* * *

**Espero y les haya gustado, pretendo hacer del siguiente un buen capítulo.  
**

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**['.']^ (Bye bye)**


	3. Gilbert y la Kaichou

**Hola! ^^ Ya hoy es Sábado y hay puente *-* no habrá clases ni Lunes ni Martes! ^^ Tal vez me de tiempo para subir otro capítulo, pero no es muy seguro, estaré ocupada :S**

**Bueno, bueno... Gracias por leer los capítulos anteriores y gracias a: Sakari1495, que dejó reviews ^(^-^)^**

**Y sin atrasarlos más... ¡A LEER!**

* * *

Han pasado casi dos meses desde que llegué a Japón, y por si fuera poco, aún soy el esclavo de esos dos.

**Kaichou CLover  
**Capítulo II **(Él) (Gilbert)**

Estábamos en casa de la Kaichou, esperando a que llegara. A pesar de que había donde sentarse, estábamos tirados en el piso sin nada qué hacer, y lo peor de todo: dentro de la habitación de ella. Eso no hubiera sido tan malo, claro, si no hubiera estado con Break y Jack en aquel momento.

**-¿Nunca se han puesto a pensar qué se siente usar falda?- **Empezó Break a hacer preguntas raras, al parecer el aburrimiento le estaba afectando. Me hubiera sorprendido y hubiera gritado: ¡¿Qué cosas estás diciendo?, pero eso ya se había vuelto normal desde que los conocí.

**-¿Quieres saber?-** Preguntó Jack, como si aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo **-¡Bingo!-** Sacó una falda de quien sabe donde **-Yo estaba pensando lo mismo-**

**-Pero sólo tenemos una falda- **Me miró con una sonrisa malvada** -Gilbert-kun nos será de ayuda hoy, apuesto que se verá bien en falda-**

**-¡¿Eh? Yo no juego a esas cosas- **Dije asustado.

**-No te preocupes-** Jack sacó otras faldas. Siempre era él el que me defendía de cualquier cosa que Break estuviera por hacerme, aunque al final ambos terminaban molestándome **-Todos lo haremos-**

Enserio, todo el tiempo con ellos lo he pensado: ¡¿Qué pasa con estos tipos?

Cada quien tomó una falda, salimos por puertas diferentes: yo por la del cuarto, Jack el baño y Break se metió al closet.

"¡¿Era necesario hacer algo como eso?", me hacía preguntas como esas mientras me ponía la falda.

**-A la cuenta de 3-** Dijo Jack **-1, 2, 3- **

Salí de donde estaba, Jack y Break esperaban sentados en el piso, y yo era el único en falda.

**-¡¿Eh? ¡¿Qué les pasa por la maldita cabeza?- **Les grité enojado.

**-Espera, aún no hemos acabado-** Dijo Jack **-También encontré esto-** Sacó maquillaje, una plancha de cabello y una blusa.

**-Te verás muy bien-** Dijo Break detrás de mí, nunca me di cuenta a qué hora se puso allí y de un momento a otro me amarró de las manos, después de los pies. **-Serás toda una diva-**

¿Por qué no lo supe antes? Ellos siempre terminaban haciéndome cosas como esas.

Terminaron, tenía brillo en los labios, me plancharon el cabello, me pusieron algo en las pestañas, me sentía gay, sobre todo por la ropa de mujer.

**-Que bello eres Gilbert-kun- **Comenzó a molestar Break **-Si no fueras hombre te pediría que fueras mi novia- **

**-Perdón por la espera-** Entró la Kaichou** -¿Quién es ella?-** Se refirió a mí, después de unos segundos se dio cuenta** -¡¿Tú qué haces con mi ropa y mis cosas? ¡Si eres trasvesti comprate tu propia ropa!- **Gritó enojada.

**-No, yo no...- **Me dio una patada en la cara antes de poder decir algo.

**-Fue nuestra culpa- **Se disculpó Jack, pero después de que fuera golpeado una media hora por ella.

* * *

**...[Horas después]**

**-Aún no entiendo, Jack-** Decía molesta la Kaichou **-¡¿Qué hacen estos dos idiotas aquí?-** Le tiró los dulces que Break estaba a punto de comer de un manotazo** -Deja de comer eso, desde que llegué es lo único que haces-**

Break hizo cara de perrito triste **-La Kaichou me pegó-**

**-Perdón, no era mi intención- **De alguna manera ella había caído ante la cara de Break.

**-No te preocupes, creo que te entiendo. Como la Kaichou es una vaca gorda que no puede bajar de peso, me tiene envidia-**

**-¡¿A quién llamas vaca gorda?-** Le quitó los dulces y los empezó a comer.

**-Gilbert-kun-** Me susurró Break **-Al rato se sentirá culpable e irá a vomitar en la noche-**

**-¡No soy una bulimica!-** Gritó molesta.

No lo entendía bien, ella era alguien fácil de manipular, ¿por qué era la Kaichou?. No, tal vez es por eso que es la Kaichou, así ella hará todo lo que queramos.

En un instante comencé a perderme en mi mundo:

"¿Era correcto haberme ido a Japón y dejar de contestar sus cartas?

Tal vez si me hubiera quedado un poco más le hubiera dicho lo que sentía, pero si le decía quien era en realidad, seguro y me hubiera rechazado al instante. No quería algo como eso, pero... ¿Y si no? ¿Y si hubiera una oportunidad? Y aunque no fuera así, debía decirle la verdad.

Y si me aceptaba podría ir a visitarla a su casa, ella igual era de Japón y sólo tal vez, podría tener una relación formal con ella. "

**-¡Hey!-** Me golpeó Break en la frente **-Deja de soñar-**

**-Lo lamento-**

**-Por usar mi ropa sin permiso tendrás que rellenar estas solicitudes-** Me dio varias hojas** -Desde mañana preguntarás de club en club qué necesitan para el festival del 24 de diciembre-**

¡¿24? ¿Ese día no era noche buena y las personas celebraban en familia esperando la navidad? Este país es muy extraño.

**-Está bien, aunque no fue mi culpa-** Contesté molesto mientras Break sonreía.

Pasó una hora más, cada quien tomó un camino diferente para ir a casa. Y, además de ser el esclavo de aquellos dos idiotas, terminé siendo también el ayudante de la Kaichou.

Como supuse: venir a Japón no era buena idea.

* * *

**Kaichou CLover**  
Capítulo II Parte II**(Ella) (La "Kaichou")**

**[Días después...]**

**-Aquí están las solicitudes, las entregué a todos los presidentes de los clubes y pedí que ellos la rellenaran, así fue más rápido- **Dejó los papeles sobre mi escritorio.

**-Tú tenías que llenarlas, ¿que tal si no entiendo la letra de diferentes personas?-**

**-¿Que tal si no entiendes la mía?- **Contestó molesto, al parecer estaba estresado, nunca lo había visto así antes.

**-De castigo tendrás que ayudarme a organizar el evento-**

**-¿Eh?-**

**-Kaichou, ese es mi trabajo- **Intervino Jack **-Yo soy el vicepresidente-**

**-Ahora habrá otro puesto: el esclavo de la presidenta, él hará lo que yo diga-**

**-Tengo cosas qué hacer, búscate a otra persona- **Salió del salón.

De alguna manera estaba molesto por algo, cualquiera pudo haberlo notado. Me sentí culpable, cuando uno está molesto es mejor dejarlo en paz, pero yo hice lo contrario.

Fui tras él **-¡Oye! Mínimo has bien las solicitudes-**

**-Está bien, pero no vuelvas a molestar- **Regresó al salón y volvió a salir con las hojas en manos.

Él solía ser molesto, pero... ¿Qué pasaba ahora? En verdad me tenía preocupada, él no era esa clase de persona.

**-Te los devolveré luego-** Se fue.

Comencé a caminar por el pasillo y encontré un sobre tirado en el piso. A esa hora no había nadie más que los del consejo y todos estaban en el salón trabajando, sólo pudo habersele caído a él.

Miré el sobre, me llamó mucho la atención, yo había enviado una vez uno con diseño similar o tal vez era el mismo, pero obviamente no hacen un sobre con un único diseño, los hacen por montón, así que cualquiera pudiera enviar una carta con sobres parecidos.

Regresé al salón.

**-Jack, ¿sabes dónde vive Gilbert?-**

**-¿Gil? No, ¿lo necesitas para algo?-**

**-Tengo que darle algo, ¿tienes su número?-**

**-Ahora que lo recuerdo creo haber escuchado que vivía en los apartamento de *****, tal vez puedas preguntar por él con los demás que viven allí-**

* * *

Así llegué hasta su casa y toqué el timbre. Él me abrió, vestía una playera azul y pantalones grises, debo admitir que se veía realmente bien.

**-¿Pasa algo? Creo haberte dicho que no molestaras, aún no termino con las solicitudes, pero te las daré en cuanto acabe-**

**-Yo... esto...- **Me puse nerviosa, en realidad no había venido a entregarle el sobre, pude habérselo dado al día siguiente, en verdad sólo quería disculparme, aquello era sólo una excusa.

**-¿Quieres pasar?- **Preguntó amablemente.

Entré, era un lugar muy bonito y limpio, seguro debía tener una mamá con buenos gustos hasta para vestirse.

**-¿Tus papás están?-**

**-Vivo solo-** Escuchar eso me sorprendió** -¿Quieres algo de tomar?-**

**-No, gracias, sólo vine a entregar algo- **Saqué el sobre y se lo entregué, mi orgullo no me dejó revelar mis verdaderos planes **-Lo encontré en el pasillo, supuse que era tuyo. Me pareció importante-**

**-Gracias- **Tomó el sobre** -En realidad sí es muy importante-**

**-¿Es de tu novia?-**

**-No, es sólo una amiga-** Me contestó mientras miraba fijamente el sobre **-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-**

**-¿Amigos? Ese sobre es muy importante para ti, y por el diseño se nota que ella estuvo decidiendo cual escoger. Te gusta y le gustas-** Sonreí. ¡¿Sonreí? ¿Por qué sonreí? Tal vez me sentí identificada.

**-¿Eh?- **Sonrió** -¿Tú también tienes una expresión como esa en la cara? Nunca te había visto sonreír. Te ves linda- **Me sonrojé, ¿Linda? ¿Cuando alguien me había dicho algo como eso? Sólo "él" lo había dicho. !¿Qué pasaba con este idiota?¡

**-Tú eres el que me sorprendió hoy con sus expresiones, ¿te pasó algo? Estabas molesto en la escuela y ahora pareciera como si nada hubiera sucedido-**

**-No era nada, discúlpame. ¿Será que estabas preocupada por mí?- **Me miró fijamente a los ojos, me puse nerviosa, era un idiota, ¿A quién se le ocurría hacer esa clase de comportamientos a solas con un chica?

**-Yo, ¿preocupada por alguien?, no juegues conmigo. Tú deberías estar preocupado por ti mismo, ni siquiera has preguntado como supe tu dirección-**

**-No creo que deba preocuparme por eso, ¿o sí? Además ese sobre pudiste dármelo mañana, ¿querías una excusa para verme? Aunque no sea así, me hace pensar eso- **Continuó mirándome a los ojos** -Estás roja-**Se acercó a mi oído** -La Kaichou está nerviosa-** Susurró.

**-¿Qué haces? ¡Tú, maldito pervertido!-** Le di una cachetada, me lo quité de encima y salí corriendo de allí.

Es un idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota... me molestaba su simple presencia, apuesto que aquello sólo fue para vengarse de que lo hice rellenar las solicitudes, pero aún así aquello era demasiado para mí.

Llegué a casa, me encerré en mi cuarto, al poco tiempo se me habían pasado los nervios y el enojo, y me puse a pensar.

_**"Te gusta y le gustas" **_Recordé lo que le dije, yo estaba segura de ello, porque cuando enviaba cartas yo era igual, quería que él viera lo mucho que lo quería, aunque no sé si alguna vez se dio cuenta...

Una lágrima apareció, recordar aquello era doloroso, porque él me había olvidado, había dejado de contestar todo un año y mi corazón aún seguía esperándolo. Él me hizo una masoquista y aún con ese dolor yo aún podía decirle que lo amo, y ese sentimiento siempre me hace pensar:

¿Él todavía me quiere?, más importante, ¿Él aún me recordará?

Y eso me lastima más.

* * *

**Bueno, me voy... ^^  
****Intentaré empezar a pasar a la compu el cap. 3 ahorita, se tratará de sus sentimientos y amistad. ^^  
Tal vez para el Martes tenga el siguiente capítulo :D sino tendrán que esperar hasta el Sábado :P**

¡GRACIAS POR LEER!

**¡REVIEW IF YOU LIKED IT! ¡REVIEW SI TE GUSTÓ!**

(^-^)^ [Bye bye]


	4. Alice y Gil

**Hi! Hi! Ufff... por fin puedo subir este cap. tuve cierto problema y ayer(Sábado) me puse a escribir todo el cap. desde el inicio, porque mi libreta donde estaba apuntado todo se me quedó en la escuela. Me disculpo por no subirlo ayer! :S**

**Abril Alice Nightray: Arigatou por dejar review! ^^ Estaba en la escuela cuando escuché que sonó el IPod y me emocioné al leer que era un review! :D**

**Bueno, bueno... sin más por el momento: ¡A LEER!**

* * *

Aunque ella no sepa quien soy, aún si no le importo, quisiera decirle que la amo.

Tomé una hoja de papel, decidí que era tiempo de volver a escribirle, pero esta vez para disculparme y decirle la verdad. Tenía miedo, sí, yo no la conocía, pero aún así no quería que me rechazara. Yo sabía bien que no importaba lo que pasara, sí mentía o era sincero, ella jamás sería mía.

Una lágrima cayó sobre la hoja, si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes para mí, unas simples cartas de una niña no me hubieran afectado, pero ella fue la primera persona en comprenderme, tal vez mi primera amiga y la primera persona que amé. Mi mente sabía que vivía en una fantasía, pero aún así mi corazón quería seguir soñando.

Golpeé la mesa, me odiaba a mí mismo por amarla, pero aún así ella era Alice...

...mi preciosa Alice. Sólo conocía su nombre, sólo eso.

* * *

**Kaichou CLover  
Capítulo III  
**(Ella) (La "Kaichou")**(Alice)**

Al día siguiente faltó a la escuela, seguramente se sentía avergonzado por lo que había hecho, pero a los siguientes días también faltó y comencé a preocuparme, me sentía culpable.

Llegó el fin de semana y decidí ir a visitarlo para ver qué pasaba. Toqué el timbre de su casa, después la puerta, pero no respondió. Molesta pateé la puerta, me calmé un poco y se me ocurrió darle vuelta a la perilla, estaba abierta. Aquello me sorprendió, él no era una persona descuidada.

Entré y no vi a nadie, fui a su habitación y ahí estaba durmiendo, al parecer no se había levantado en todo el día. Me acerqué a despertarlo, su cara estaba roja, toqué su frente: tenía fiebre.

Salí de allí y después fui al refrigerador, no había nada. Me fui de su casa y en el super compré cosas para la comida, después regresé y comencé a cocinar.

Fui a su cuarto y al parecer aún seguía durmiendo, regresé a la cocina a la estufa y al estirarme para intentar sacar algo de las bolsas de compras se cayó un plato accidentalmente. Me agaché a recogerlo y unos segundos después escuché como la estufa era apagada. Asustada me levanté, él estaba enfrente de mí mirándome con confusión.

**-No he pagado cocinera, tampoco tengo esposa y mi madre... quién sabe dónde estará- **Agachó la cabeza.

**-¡Perdón! En un momento...-**

Apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro **-No importa, era sólo un plato- **Noté que estaba triste.

**-Perdón, sé que no debí actuar así, pero también tú tuviste la culpa. Perdón- **Me disculpé por lo de antes, pensé que eso lo calmaría.

**-Te has dado cuenta, pero no estoy triste por eso- **Se quitó de encima **-Puedes irte a casa, yo te pagaré todo-**

Sentí frío, miré mi hombro, estaba mojado: él estaba llorando. **-Tú...-**

**-No es nada, sólo ve a casa-**

**"Si estuviera triste esperaría que alguien me abrazara, porque la soledad es dolorosa" **Eso escribió "él" en una de sus cartas. Todos sentimos dolor y tristeza, Gilbert no era la excepción.

Caminé y me puse en frente de él.

**-Enserio no es nada- **Fingió una sonrisa, pero las lágrimas querían salir.

Lo abracé **-Idiota, tú mismo sabes que no estás bien-**

Se aferró a mí y comenzó a llorar silenciosamente, lo sabía, aquello era lo que él necesitaba.

Ese día no me contó lo que le sucedía, pero aún así me sentí más cerca de él.

Pasó el tiempo y nos convertimos en amigos, él una persona inteligente en la escuela, pero idiota con los problemas reales.

Siempre llevaba el mismo sobre consigo, pero nunca hablaba de eso, tampoco cuando estaba triste me decía que pasaba. Yo estaba segura que la persona de la carta era por quien Gil lloraba, y por eso comencé a odiar a esa persona desconocida.

**[...meses después]**

**-Gil, ¿De quién es?- **Señalé el sobre el cual metía en una caja con otros más.

**-De alguien especial- **Dijo al mismo tiempo que enterraba la caja en un hueco que él había hecho.

**-La odio-** Logré decir **-Ella roba todos tus pensamientos, siempre me he dado cuenta-**

**-¿Celosa?- **Sonrió **-Yo no la odio, pero quiero olvidarla-** Guardó silencio **-Ella fue la primera persona que amé- **Se ruborizó apenado.

**-¿Fue? Entonces... ¿Quién ahora?-**

Me guiñó el ojo **-Es un secreto, pero antes debo olvidarme por completo de ella, no quiero que afecte mis sentimientos de ahora-**

**-Entonces aún la amas-**

**-No, pero no puedo olvidarla-**

**-¿Para qué olvidar algo que no quieres?-**

**-Los recuerdos no son tan importantes como nuestros planes del futuro y la vida del ahora-**

Gil era igual que yo: amaba a alguien que le era imposible de alcanzar, y sólo sabía de ella a través de cartas.

Me cargó **- Ya es hora de irnos-**

**-¡Bájame idiota!- **Me molestaba que hiciera cosas como esas, me hacían sentir rara, pero a la vez feliz. No lo entendía y el no entender me molestaba.

**-Vamos a comer a mi casa-** Sonrió **-Aprendí a cocinar algo nuevo y está relacionado con carne-**

"CARNE" No podía evitar esa palabra y él lo sabía. Odiaba que supiera todo de mí, que hiciera cosas que me molestaran, porque al final todo eso me hacía feliz y también me hacían pensar que él me conocía mejor que yo.

* * *

**Kaichou CLover  
Capítulo III parte II  
**(Él) (Gilbert)** (Gil)**

Alice se molestaba, después se avergonzaba, se sonrojaba y al final volvía a sonreír. Ver sus expresiones era divertido, siempre miraba como sus ojos brillaban de manera diferente.

Ella era amable y siempre ayudaba a todos, aunque su actitud dijera lo contrario. Tenía un gran apetito y gracias a eso descubrí que me gusta cocinar.

Hubo un tiempo en el que me pregunté porqué me fijaba tanto en ella, en mi mente siempre hubo una persona, pero Alice poco a poco tomó su lugar y entonces me di cuenta de que me gustaba.

**-Tonto-** Se acostó en el mueble dejando la cabeza sobre el cojín que yo tenía en las piernas **-Cuando te cases tú serás la esposa y tu mujer trabajará mientras tú cocinas y limpias la casa- **Sonrió.

**-Tú quedarías perfecta como marido, lo único que sabes hacer es comer- **Sonreí** -Puedes casarte conmigo-** Bromeé.

**-No, tú eres muy idiota-** Contestó molesta **-Además a ti te gusta otra persona- **Me miró a los ojos.

**-Entonces quiere decir que si no me gustara ese alguien, te casarías conmigo-**

**-No. Estaba pensando que la razón por la que no me quisiste decir quién es, es porque...- **Se quitó de encima y se acercó a mi oído como si fuera contarme un secreto.

Pensé que lo había descubierto, no tenía una explicación en ese momento, estaba nervioso, no quería que ella se molestara.

**-...eres gay-** Susurró.

No sabía que era peor: que Alice hubiera sabido que me gustaba o que yo era homosexual **-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? Yo soy hetero-**

**-Pero a mí...- **Se sonrojó a la vez que detenía su dedo índice en sus labios, se veía realmente linda **-Me gusta el Yaoi-**

**-¡¿Eh?-**

Y así comenzó una plática extraña de géneros de anime, después marcianos, comida extranjera, zombies y otras cosas raras.

Alice se quedó dormida, ya era de noche y la acosté en mi cama. No sabía si despertarla o dejarla ahí hasta el día siguiente.

La miré, era agradable verla dormir, además de que podía estar en paz, ya que había que estarla vigilando siempre de que no estuviera a punto de hacer algo raro.

De un momento a otro me llegó un pensamiento de que aquello era mi única oportunidad, yo sabía que no le gustaba a Alice, que había alguien más. Tenía planeado contarle mis sentimientos y esperaba que, aunque ella no me correspondiera, me dejara estar a su lado.

Poco a poco me fui acercando, sabía que eso no era correcto, pero de alguna manera no quería detenerme, me decía a mí mismo que ella no lo sabría de todos modos. La besé en los labios, después su mejilla, sentí gran culpa. Me quité de encima y fui a la sala a dormir.

**[...semanas después]**

Era febrero, por alguna razón aún nevaba. Alice y yo caminábamos sobre la nieve.

**-Gil... hay algo que quisiera decirte, pero no sé si es el momento- **La miré, la notaba preocupada **-Yo creo que...- **Se sonrojó **-No estoy segura,... yo- **De alguna manera lo que estaba a punto de decir estaba seguro que era importante, pero...

**-¡Konnichi wa!- **Gritó Break **-Gilbert-kun, Alice-san, que suerte encontrarlos aquí- **Nos abrazó a ambos **-Estaba aburrido y quería ir al parque de diversiones, pero me vería tonto si fuera solo-**

**-¿Eh? ¿Y Jack?- **Quise inventar alguna excusa para no tener que irme con él.

**-Hay muchos puestos con carne- **Sonrió, él sabía que quería evitarlo, pero sabía como convencer a Alice.

**-¡CARNE!- **Los ojos de Alice se iluminaron **-¡Vamos cabeza de algas!-**

**-¿Cabeza de algas?- **La miré confundido.

**-Oh! Magnífico nombre Alice-san- **Dijo Break **-Cabeza de algas, Alice ha dicho que quiere ir y tú no puedes negarte, así que vamos- **

Fui llevado casi arrastrado de allí, pero aún así me llevaron con ellos. De alguna manera me divertí, jamás había disfrutado cosas como aquellas, y para mi suerte, Break parecía no tener planes para molestar.

**-Es tiempo de que le digas- **Me susurró Break.

**-¿De qué hablas?-**

**-Te gusta, es muy obvio-**

**-¡Break! Mira, quiero subirme a eso- **Alice señaló una rueda de la fortuna.

**-Hahaha Alice-san, te tengo una propuesta. Sólo subiremos si haces lo que diga- **Me guiñó el ojo, eso me dio miedo **-Tendrás que ir acompañada de Gilbert-kun porque yo tengo que irme-**

**-Simplemente hubieras dicho que ya te ibas, no que le tenías una propuesta- **Dije molesto, pero a la vez aliviado de que Break no hubiera intentado algo extraño.

**-Está bien, como quieras- **Miró a Alice **-Alice-san, ya que Gilbert-kun lo pide, te pondré una condición y si obedeces de llevaré a comer toda la carne que quieras después- **Sonrió.

**-¡¿Qué es?- **Preguntó animada.

**-Tienes que besar a Gilbert-kun- **¿Eh?

**-¿Yo a él? Pero no lo alcanzo- **¿Enserio Alice haría algo como eso? No sabía qué hacer, mi mente estaba en blanco **-Cabeza de algas, inclínate sino no podré hacer nada-**

**-¿Tanto amas la carne?- **Le pregunté.

**-Tú más que nadie debería de saber- **Sonrió **-Ahora haz lo que digo-**

Me incliné, enserio no esperaba nada, me obligaría a mí mismo a no mal entender aquel beso, ella sólo era mi amiga.

Me besó en la frente, mi corazón se detuvo por unos instantes y después comenzó a latir a toda velocidad.

**-Ya, ahora más te vale cumplir con tu promesa Break- **

**-No lo olvidaré, hasta luego. Suerte- **Se fue caminando hasta desaparecer.

Subimos a la rueda de la fortuna, ya era tarde, todo se veía realmente genial desde allí arriba. Sin darme cuenta ya era de noche, y Alice me miraba confundida.

**-¿Qué?-**

**-No es nada es sólo que me preocupa algo- **Contestó.

**-Puedes contármelo, no hay problema-**

**-Hagamos un trato, te preguntaré algo y yo te diré qué ocurre conmigo. ¿Estás de acuerdo?-**

**-Sólo no hagas preguntas extrañas-**

**-Sólo di sí o no-**

**-Sí-**

**-La primera vez que te vi llorar, ¿lo recuerdas?... lo que quiero preguntar es que... Era por ella ¿no?, la chica de las cartas-**

**-Sí- **Agaché la cabeza **-Pero ya no más-**

**-¿Ya no más? ¿Es porque te gusto?- **Escuchar aquello me sorprendió.

**-El acuerdo era sólo una pregunta- **Sonreí **-Ahora vas tú-**

**-Pero...-**

**-Te toca- **La interrumpí.

**-Está bien, lo que ocurre es que...- **Se sonrojó **-Aquel beso, ¿no te molestó?-**

**-No, eres mi amiga, ¿tiene eso algo de malo?- **Dije intentando sonar despreocupado.

**-Gil, es que...- **Era la primera vez que la veía dudar tanto en sus palabras **-me preocupa porque...- **Guardó silencio **-No es nada, olvídalo-**

Después de eso ninguno dijo alguna otra cosa, se creo un silencio molesto.

**-Gil...- **Volví a escuchar su voz después de un largo rato **-en tus ojos siempre veo tristeza y no es sólo por la chica de las cartas, me preocupa también eso de ti. Y últimamente siento que me escondes algo-**

¿Ocultar algo? Sí, hace unas semanas comencé a alejarme un poco de ella, porque me sentía culpable del beso que le di mientras dormía **-No pasa nada- **Sonreí para no preocuparla más.

Se levantó de su lugar y me abrazó **-Me molesta que siempre seas así, cuando dices: no pasa nada, es porque algo pasa. Sabes Gil, me cansé que tú sepas tanto de mí y yo poco de ti, pero ahora esas cosas han cambiado, te conozco bien, somos amigos, también comprendo tus sentimientos, así que no intentes ocultarlos-**

**-¿Siempre abrazas a la gente por cosas como estas?-**

**-Sólo a algunas, sobre todo a las que lo necesitan-**

**-¿Yo lo necesito?-**

**-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?-**

**-¿De qué?-**

**-Que tú...- **Me miró a los ojos **-actúas así-**

**-¿Así cómo?-**

**-Que te mientes a ti mismo-**

**-Creo que desde siempre- **

**-¿Podrías actuar hoy de manera sincera?-**

**-Me miento a mí mismo para no lastimar a los demás, no quiero molestarte-**

**-Somos amigos-**

**-Sabes yo...- **Ella dejó de abrazarme y comenzó a acercar su rostro con el mío, mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse, pero seguramente me estaba poniendo a prueba, así que sólo podía resistirme **-desearía que no...-**

**-...¿Fuera así?- **Sus labios estaban a escasos centímetros de los míos.

**-No lo mal interpretes- **La detuve **-Ambos sabemos que no sientes lo mismo, al menos si yo soy un mentiroso, prefiero que tú seas sincera-**

Pasaron los días y jamás supe porqué ella estaría haciendo algo como eso, ¿me tenía lástima? Si era así, me molestaba.

Si la hubiera besado tal vez nuestra amistad hubiera terminado o tal vez seguiría igual, pero no quería arriesgarme, porque ella es la persona que amo y no me importaría que no fuera mía, pero sí que estuviera cerca todo el tiempo que fuera posible.

El amor es como un cristal muy delgado, acercas la mano para tocarlo, pero la alejas para no arruinarlo. Y si decides enfrentarlo puede lastimarte.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 3.**

**Quería aclarar algo, ven: (Ella) (La "Kaichou") (Alice) y (Él) (Gilbert) (Gil). Eso es para mostrar como se van acercando, y ahora como son amigos ellos se llaman por Alice y Gil. Y también lo pongo para que se den cuenta quien está contando la historia. ^^**

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	5. Sentimientos, Deseos, Esperanza

**Hola! ^^ Ya es Sábado, así que hoy toca capítulo. Y tengo algo que avisar, pero será hasta el final! **

**Muchas gracias a Sakari-chan por dejar reviews! xD  
Y por cierto, he estado checando las lecturas del fic y hay más a comparación del mes pasado. ¡Eso es genial!  
**

**Y bueno... ¡A LEER!**

* * *

**"-al menos si yo soy un mentiroso, prefiero que tú seas sincera-" **Eso me dijo él después de que lo intentara besar, pero yo no estaba mintiendo. Yo pensaba que él me conocía perfectamente, pero al decirme algo como eso, me di cuenta que no era así.

Hace mucho tiempo yo amaba a alguien, una persona fuera de mi alcance, y entendiendo mi posición me rendí. Después me di cuenta que habían mucho más personas esperándome, que yo no estaba sola, que podía amar y ser amada. Aunque no me di cuenta de eso sino hasta que mis sentimientos hacia Gil comenzaron a ser dudosos. Él era mi amigo, lo quería como era natural, pero había otro sentimiento el cual nunca comprendí, sólo supe de su significado de una manera extraña:

**[...meses antes]  
**  
Yo estaba dormida, pero en mi sueño sentí que alguien me cargaba, abrí los ojos y vi a Gil llevándome a su cuarto. Volví a cerrar los ojos, me dejó sobre la cama y se quedó un largo rato en silencio a un lado mío.

El cuarto estaba completamente a oscuras, sólo entraba luz por la ventana, así que pensé en asustarlo ya que estaba muy distraído, pero antes de que yo pudiera hacer algo sentí unos labios juntarse con los míos, mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, tenía miedo, no podía hacer nada porque se suponía que estaba durmiendo. Después besó mi mejilla y salió del cuarto sin hacer ruido.

No lo comprendía, podía haberlo golpeado, pero no lo hice. Pude haberme quejado después con él, pero no lo hice. Habían tantas preguntas dentro de mí, pero después de tanto pensar en ello, de recordar tantas veces ese beso, mi corazón latía fuertemente y siempre que me miraba al espejo mis mejillas estaban rojas. Y poco a poco, gracias a todo eso pude darme cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia él.

Después llegó el día que Break nos llevó al parque de diversiones, y cuando estuvimos solos pensé que esa era mi oportunidad, pero tal vez no me expresé correctamente.

**Kaichou CLover  
Capítulo IV  
(Alice) [Sentimientos]**

Al día siguiente, llegué a la escuela temprano como era normal para la presidenta escolar, no había casi nadie, sólo unos cuantos alumnos de 2°, pero ellos estaban dentro de su salón.

**-Buenos días tonta- **Gil revolvió mi cabello. Ese era su saludo de siempre.

Me puse nerviosa **-Buenos días-  
**  
Por dentro estaba molesta, ¿cómo era posible que siguiera tan normal como siempre?  
¿Enserio me quería? O el beso que me dio hace tiempo fue sólo un experimento.

**-Gil... yo... lo de ayer...-**No podía hablar correctamente.

**-Olvídalo, así podremos vivir como lo hacemos siempre, ¿verdad?-**

**-Pero...-** Miré hacia otra parte, mirarlo sólo me hacia ponerme más nerviosa **-Yo...-**

Me miró y me jaló hacia el salón que estaba frente a nosotros y cerró la puerta. Ahí me acorraló en la pared.

**-Deja de pensar en eso, eso terminará con nuestra amistad, yo no quiero...-**

**-Pero a ti te gusto, ¿por qué haces cosas como estas? Ayer pudiste besarme, pero aún así...-**

**-¿Tan segura estás de que esos son mis sentimientos?-  
**  
**-Yo...- **No estaba segura si decir lo que sabía.

**-Eso pensé, así que dejemos esto a un lado, te lo pido-  
**  
**-Yo te gusto, lo sé porque la otra vez en tu casa cuando...-  
**  
Gil me calló con un beso **-Te besé, y puedo volver a hacerlo, no hay ningún significado en eso-** Abrió la puerta **-Perdón-** Se fue.

Pasaron los meses, terminó el semestre, después de eso nos alejamos tanto que creo que nuestra amistad se perdió por completo.

Comenzó un nuevo ciclo escolar, me conseguí nuevas amigas, entre ellas alguien llamada Sharon Rainsworth, amiga muy cercana de Break. Era nueva en la escuela, venía de Francia y era toda una princesa en como lucía y actuaba.

**-Alice-san, deberías conseguirte un novio, me tienes preocupada. Siempre estás estresada, no es bueno para salud y las arrugas- **Me dijo mientras me veía escribir.

**-Estoy muy ocupada para esas cosas, tú deberías conseguirte un novio para no estarme distrayendo mientras trabajo-**

**-Ya no eres la presidenta escolar, estos trabajos déjaselos al futuro presidente-**

**-Me postularé de nuevo, no pienso perder. Además, nadie aceptaría ser presidente, todos saben que es un trabajo de mucho tiempo y esfuerzo-**

**-Yo no estaría tan segura, he escuchado que hay un chico de 3 A que piensa ocupar el puesto-**

**-Lo sé- **Mi voz se volvió débil.

**-¿Desilusionada?, si quieres ganar tendrás que vértelas con él, ya que no es cualquier persona, Gilbert Nightray es muy popular con las chicas-**

**-Popular...- **Mi mente comenzó a vagar.

Popular, él era muy popular con las chicas de la escuela. Además, no sabía qué intentaba haciendo algo como eso, a él jamás le había gustado el trabajo extra.

Ahora sonreía más a menudo que cuando eramos amigos, su sonrisa... *se sonroja* le sienta mejor que las lágrimas, siempre lo supe y sentía envidia por ello, tal vez conmigo nunca fue tan feliz, y si así era estaba bien, quería decir que yo no era la indicada para él.

Llegó el día de las pre-elecciones, sólo eramos 3 candidatos. Yo, Gil y un chico que sólo quería llamar la atención.

**Alice: 445  
Gilbert: 389  
Shiro: 78**

Yo estaba en primer lugar, pero a pesar de eso no podía descansar, Gil estaba muy cerca, tan sólo eran unos cuantos números de diferencia y en unos cuantos días las cosas podían cambiar.

Después de ver la pizarra de resultados me dirigí al salón del consejo, pero en el pasillo me encontré con quien no quería: Gil.

**-Buenas tardes- **Me sonrió como si yo fuera una estudiante más, aquello me dolió.

**-Buenas tardes- **Seguí caminando, cuando desaparecí de su alcance comencé a correr, quería llorar, él se había vuelto alguien cruel. No, yo tenía la culpa de que él fuera así. Si tan sólo hubiera dejado las cosas como estaban, todo seguiría igual, pero ese día yo esperaba algo diferente, tal vez...

Terminó el horario de clases y fui a casa, en el camino había un enorme parque, aquel lugar era dónde Gil había enterrado la caja con las cartas.

**-¡Encontré algo enterrado!- **Escuché un niño gritar alegre y me asusté, me acerqué corriendo, pero sólo había encontrado una paleta con tierra. No sabía porque aún protegía de que nadie encontrara el "tesoro" de Gil. Sí, un tesoro, porque guardar cosas de alguien muy especial, es algo muy valioso.

Llegué a casa y me quedé completamente dormida.

Después de una semana llegaron las elecciones, y los resultados no eran para nada agradables.

**Alice: 420  
Gilbert: 420  
Shiro: 92**

**-¿Empate?- **Se escuchaba por toda la escuela **-Eso quiere decir que habrá otra pelea- **

El director subió al frente y comenzó a hablar por el micrófono **-...Esto ha sido muy extraño incluso para mí, anteriormente sólo había ocurrido una vez y se decidió escoger al alumno con mayor calificación- **

_**"Sí" **_Pensé, no importaba si perdía o ganaba, no tenía que verlo de nuevo. Durante las elecciones, en las campañas, en casi todo, tuve que estar con él y Shiro.

**-...pero eso sería injusto ya que ambos alumnos cursan diferentes grados. Esta escuela es para alumnos de ambos géneros, y sería buena idea que fuera "gobernada" con el mismo balance. Gilbert Nightray, es un buen alumno, no ha habido queja alguna de él y me alegra decir que tiene calificaciones excelentes, al igual que nuestra antigua presidenta: Alice Baskerville- **Continuó hablando, pero antes de seguir escuchando el final que ya sabía que pasaría, salí huyendo de allí.

_**"¿Por qué a mí?, ¿Por qué a mí me pasaban cosas como estas?"**_** -Justo cuando no lo quería ver más- **Golpeé la pared.

**-Eso no solucionará nada- **Break apareció de repente **-¿Enserio no quieres verlo?-**

**-¡No!- **Grité molesta **-Además, él últimamente me trata como a cualquiera, eso es molesto, es como si se burlara de mí-**

**-Él lo hizo para poder estar cerca de ti- **Dio media vuelta **-Pero si no deseas esto, puedes rechazar ser presidenta-**

**-¡Mentira!- **Continué gritando **-¡Él debe odiarme en este momento! ¡Yo lo odio!-**

**-Así que era eso...- **Escuché a Gil detrás de mí **-por eso terminaste nuestra amistad- **Di media vuelta, él comenzó a acercarse, yo salí corriendo. Me habían tendido una trampa.

Desde el día siguiente hubieron dos presidentes: él y yo, posiblemente mi mayor castigo.

* * *

**Kaichou CLover  
Capítulo IV parte II  
(Gil) [Deseos]**

**"-¿Podrías actuar hoy de manera sincera?-" **Ella dijo eso, pensé sobre ello y me dije que mentir no era la solución.

Me convertí presidente de la escuela junto a Alice, posiblemente mi mejor oportunidad de poder seguir a su lado.

Alice y yo estábamos sentados revisando varias cosas, la notaba nerviosa. Yo tenía la culpa, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejar de ser presidente, no importaba si ella no se concentraba, decidí que por primera vez sería egoísta y haría lo que yo en verdad deseaba.

**-Gilbert, checa esto- **Me entregó una hoja, su mano temblaba.

**-Está bien. Alice, trata de tranquilizarte por favor, me preocupa-**

**-¿Desde cuando te preocupa lo que sienta?- **Contestó molesta **-No es nada, sólo siento un poco de frío es todo- **

Me quité el saco y se lo puse encima **-Ahora debe estar mejor, aunque tengo mi abrigo en la mochila si lo quieres-**

**-No, gracias- **Se sonrojó apenada, me alegraba que aún fuera la Alice de siempre.

Días después yo iba de camino casa, y mientras caminaba decidí algo: Yo amaba a Alice y por eso mismo tenía que olvidarla. Nunca tuve suerte en el amor, pero todos tenemos alguien predestinado.

Era fin de semana, los niños jugaban por todas partes, las familias salían, las parejas iban tomadas de la mano, eso me hacía sentir miserable.

Mi mayor deseo siempre fue que cuando fuera grande, cuando tuviera una esposa, no dejaría que mis hijos sufrieran, haría que sonrieran, lloraran cuando tuvieran que llorar, pero que siempre fueran felices. No quería que ellos vivieran como yo.

Aunque eso algún día sería posible, yo lo sabía, aún había tiempo. Cuando entrara a la universidad seguramente conocería a alguien, y tal vez me casaría. Una familia, eso era lo que más deseaba.

Alice alguna vez me dijo que sólo veía tristeza en mí, no sólo por la chica de las cartas, la razón era que mis sueños siempre se iban haciendo más y más grandes, pero cada vez más lejos de alcanzar.

Las primeras dos personas que amé se llamaban Alice, ese nombre era de mala suerte para mí.

* * *

**Kaichou CLover  
Capítulo IV parte III  
(Framboise) [Esperanza]  
**

**[...semanas después]**

**-Te tengo una propuesta- **Dijo Gil **-Sé que no estás de acuerdo conmigo aquí, y la verdad es que yo lo hice sólo para estar contigo- **Ambos se sonrojaron **-y no importa cuanto lo intente porque eres una persona dura, y eso está bien- **Sonrió **-aunque ser así sólo terminará lastimándote-**

**-...¿Estás tratando de insultarme?- **Preguntó molesta.

**-No, bueno, no importa. Quiero que juguemos al espejo-**

**-¿Espejo?-** Preguntó Alice confundida.

**-Sí, sólo si ganas te dejaré en paz- **Contestó Gil **-Aunque si pierdes seguiré siendo presidente. ¿Estás de acuerdo?-**

**-Está bien...-**

Gil levantó los brazos y Alice hizo lo mismo, después se sentó y Alice también, se levantó, se volvió a sentar, se levantó,...

**-¿Cuánto tiempo piensas hacer lo mismo?- **Dijo molesta **-Esto es cansado-**

**-Tiene que ser difícil, si no no valdrá la pena- **Sonrió **-Ah! Por cierto, esta línea es el espejo- **Hizo como si hubiera una pared en frente de ellos **-Si yo la toco, tú también. Tampoco se te está permitido hablar, los espejos no hablan- **

Alice hizo cara de molestia y guardó silencio en todo el juego. Gil se quedó quieto por un rato, equilibrándose sobre una pierna, mientras a Alice le costaba sostenerse. Después de ver que Alice ya no podía más, volvió a poner ambos pies en el piso.

**-Si no haces al menos uno de mis movimientos perderás- **Le advirtió.

Gil se hincó en el piso, hizo algunos movimientos raros con los brazos y después puso ambas manos en el "espejo", Alice tuvo que hacer lo mismo juntando sus manos. Ella se puso nerviosa.

Gil acercó su cabeza al "espejo" despacio, y Alice tuvo que hacer lo mismo, su cara estaba roja, creía saber que intentaba Gil, pero si perdía lo lamentaría.

Gil se arrepintió de lo que estaba a punto de hacer e hizo que sólo juntaran sus frentes **-Enserio no quieres perder. Aunque lo intenté- **Suspiró ** -perderías automáticamente si cruzabas la línea, así que no sería justo- **Hizo una pausa **-Además, no estaría bien hacer algo como eso, no se permiten esa clase de cosas en la escuela, ¿Verdad Kaichou?-**

_**"¿Kaichou? Usualmente me llama Alice, porque ambos somos los presidentes... ¡Eso quiere decir...!"**_

**-Ganaste, aunque me hubiera gustado jugar un poco más, pero ya es suficiente- **Se separó y se fue.

_**"Gil..."**_.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Bueno, bueno, al inicio escribí que tenía algo que avisar: ESTE ES EL PENÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO DE KAICHOU CLOVER.****  
**

**En mi país hay puente de nuevo *-* Veré anime, jugaré PS3 y tal vez suba el último capítulo el Lunes o Martes ^^  
Así que estense al pendiente, y si no lo subo, tendrán que esperar hasta el Sábado.  
**

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**Pueden dejar review si quieren no los obligo, Oh! *se acuerda de algo*, los que no tienen cuenta en FF también pueden comentar. ^^**

**じゃね！Jane!**


	6. Bye

**Konnichiwa! ^^ Hoy es Sábado, así que me toca subir capítulo. Pensé subirlo en la noche, pero tal vez no me quede en mi casa hoy.**

**Por alguna manera estoy muy feliz ^^, y eso me da miedo porque suelo ser muy seria.**  
**Como sea... espero y les guste este capítulo, el último.**

**¡A LEER!**

* * *

**"y no importa cuanto lo intente porque eres una persona dura, y eso está bien- **Sonrió **-aunque ser así sólo terminará lastimándote". **Lo sé, por tu culpa me he vuelto una masoquista, más bien, mi orgullo me ha hecho así.

**Kaichou CLover  
Capítulo V [Bye]**

Sharon llegó corriendo al salón **-¡Alice! ¿Te has enterado?- **Dijo toda agitada **-El otro presidente se ha retirado-**

**-Lo sé, me lo dijo ayer- **Contestó Alice mientras miraba a través de la ventana **-Cálmate, no es como si fuera el fin del mundo-**

**-¡Eso es sorprendente! Pensé que no se estaban llevando bien tú y él, pero al enterarme la razón me sorprendió demasiado-**

Alice procesó aquellas palabras lentamente **-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Dijo la razón? Ese maldito...- **_**"Seguramente dijo algo como: La kaichou no me quiere a mi lado... o algo parecido. ¡Me dejará mal frente a los demás"**_** -¡Sharon! ¡¿Qué fue lo que dijo?-**

**-Calma Alice- **Dijo preocupada **-Él sólo dijo que regresaría a Italia para seguir estudiando allá. Todos pensábamos que seguiría aquí por más tiempo-**

**-¡Italia!- **Alice abrió los ojos de par en par **-Ahora mismo me las pagará ese idiota- **Se levantó molesta y se fue casi volando de allí.

**-¡Buenos días, Alice-san!- **Saludó Break mientras ella caminaba por los pasillos.

** -¡¿Dónde está Gil?- **

**-¿Él?- **Preguntó confundido **-¿No que lo odias?- **Sonrió.

**-Por eso mismo, ahora iré a matarlo- **

**-Mi deber es proteger a mis amigos, así que no te diré, a menos que inventes algo menos peligroso-**

**-¡Tengo que hablar con él!- **

**-Hubieras dicho eso desde el inicio...-**

**-¿Qué hacen ustedes dos gritando a medio pasillo?- **Preguntó Gil detrás de ella **-Están llamando mucho la atención-**

**-Alice-san te estaba buscando- **Sonrió Break.

Alice se sonrojó avergonzada **-No era nada, hasta luego-**

**-¿Hasta luego?- **Preguntó él **-Para que me estés buscando es porque ya sabes lo que pasa, un "hasta luego" puede no ser muy seguro-**

**-Está bien. Adios- **Se fue.

**-Vaya, vaya, Gilbert-kun, de todas las chicas que hay a tu alrededor sólo pudiste fijarte en la kaichou-**

**-Valoras más las cosas cuando te cuestan conseguirlas, ¿no?- **

**-Al fin estoy de acuerdo contigo- **Sonrió **-¿Y qué harás? ¿Piensas dejarla así? Aunque ella no lo diga, por dentro...-**

**-No estaría muy seguro de ello- **Interrumpió **-Tengo que hacer varias cosas en la dirección, nos vemos-**

**-¿Cuándo te irás?-**

**-Si consigo un boleto, tal vez hoy- **Contestó y se fue.

* * *

**-Lo odio, lo odio, lo odio- **Se repetía Alice.

* * *

Era tarde y Gil regresó al salón por sus cosas.

**-¡Sorpresa!- **Gritaron muchas personas de diferentes salones, Gil se había vuelto muy popular no sólo entre las chicas, sino con los demás de otros grados.

**-¿Ah?- **Gil se quedó sin palabras.

**-Gilbert-kun, está bien, no tienes porqué agradecernos-**

Jack le puso el brazo sobre los hombros **-Break nos dijo que tal vez te ibas hoy, así que tuvimos que hacer esto lo más rápido posible-**

**-Lo teníamos planeado para otro día- **Dijo Break.

**-Gracias- **Sonrió.

**-¡A disfrutar!- **Gritaron todos los demás.

* * *

**[...horas después/en la tarde]**

Alice estaba acostada en su cama apretando una almohada sobre su cara **-Es un idiota, pudo habérmelo dicho antes- **Dijo molesta **-lo peor de todo es que no pude hablar con él-**

**"-¿Hasta luego? Para que me estés buscando es porque ya sabes lo que pasa, un "hasta luego" puede no ser muy seguro-" **Recordó lo que Gil le dijo.

_**"¿Y si no nos volvemos a ver?... ¿A dónde irán sus sentimientos?..." **_**-¿A dónde irán los míos?- **Se levantó rápidamente de la cama **-No, yo lo odio, no tengo porqué pensar en esas cosas. Ya no somos amigos, no tiene sentido-****  
**

*Vrr* *Vrr* Su celular comenzó a vibrar, Alice se secó las lágrimas que habían aparecido de repente y contestó.

**-Hola, ¿Quién habla?- **

**-¿Nunca revisas quien llama?- **Gil habló y Alice sintió como su corazón se aceleraba **-Quiero que hablemos, ¿puedes venir a mi casa o voy a la tuya?-**

**-No seas idiota, no hay nada de qué hablar-**

**-Ya es momento de acabar con esto, se me está acabando la paciencia. Sólo lo diré una vez y espero escuches con atención, aclaro que no busco nada con esto, yo te...- **Alice colgó, su cara estaba completamente roja.

**_"¿Estoy segura de _querer esto? _...de que acabe así? "_**

* * *

Suspiró **-De todos modos me prometí que la olvidaría- **Guardó el teléfono _**"El problema es que no puedo".**_**  
**  
Gil llegó a casa tarde por la fiesta, metió la llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta. Escuchó algo y miró hacía las escaleras, era Alice.

**-Gil, tenemos que hablar- **Dijo tratando de recobrar el aliento.

**-¿Quieres pasar?- **

**-Agua, necesito agua- **

**-Está bien, entremos-  
**

Entraron a casa, Gil le sirvió agua a Alice y se sentaron en la sala.

**-¿De qué quieres hablar? Porque por teléfono no quisiste escuchar nada, pero si es por lo último que intenté decirte, no me interesa si no te importa. Estoy bien así-**

**-¡Calla y escucha! ¿Por qué?-**

**-¿Por qué?- **Repitió confundido.

**-¿Por qué no me dijiste que te ibas?-**

**-Porque supuse que no te importaría, sólo por eso. Además, pensaba regresar para la universidad, no me iría por mucho tiempo-**

**-Aún así debiste decirmelo-**

**-Tu me odias ¿verdad?- **Sonrió **-No tenía porqué...-**

Alice se levantó enojada y le dio una cachetada **-¿Por qué sonríes por cosas como estas? ¡Me tienes harta!-**

**-Así soy yo, no debería importarte-**

**-¡Claro que me importa! Siempre me ha molestado como sonríes cuando no debes, tu imprudencia me molesta. La gente no sonríe porque lo odian-**

**-Aún así es lo único que puedo hacer-**

**-Antes decías que me conocías perfectamente, ¿por qué no te has dado cuenta? o es que intentas seguir lastimándote haciendo como si nada pasara-**

**-No sé de qué me hablas- **Miró hacia otra parte **-Antes te conocía, pero la persona que más se miente a sí misma eres tú, por eso no estoy muy seguro de lo que podrías estar pensando-**

**-¡Lo sé! Pero... - **Sintió ganas de llorar **-lo pensé hace unos momentos y la verdad es que no te odio, la persona que más quiero...-**

**-¿Eso importa ahora?-**

**-A ti sí- **Sonrió a la vez que su rostro se llenaba de lágrimas **-no sé porqué haces como si todo fuera malo para ti- **Se dirigió a la puerta **-Vete a tu estúpida Italia, si no te importan mis sentimientos, a mí mucho menos los tuyos- **Agarró la perilla, pero Gil la abrazó por detrás.

**-Te amo- **Le susurró.

**-Gil...- **Sintió que le faltaban fuerzas y se hincó en el piso **-no quiero que te vayas- **Su cara se volvió completamente roja **-Cuando intenté besarte aquella vez, no estaba mintiendo, siempre quise decírtelo-**

**-Pero por dentro estabas dudando- **Contestó **-Tal vez aún había alguien más, no quería compartirte con nadie-**

** -Pero ahora estás seguro- **Alice dio media vuelta y pegó su frente a la de él **-que...- **Gil la besó en la mejilla.

**-Por favor...-**

Cerraron sus ojos y juntaron sus labios en un tierno beso que después fue avanzando, mostrando todo lo que habían reprimido dentro de ellos durante mucho tiempo.

* * *

**FIN.**

**Lo sé, termina bien popó, pero pronto subiré la continuación.  
Bueno, Bye bye. **


End file.
